The Wedding
by TeamJasperHaleHarryPotter
Summary: Ginny and Harry's wedding. Ginny gets cold feet and Hermione comforts her.


The Wedding

Ginny Weasley looked nervously at her reflection in the mirror. It was her wedding day. The day she would marry Harry Potter, the love of her life. 

Everyone was telling her it was natural to be nervous. Everyone got nervous on their wedding day! But Ginny's nerves were different. She couldn't help but feel she wasn't be good enough for him. Did she deserve Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived?

Just then her bedroom door opened, bringing her out of her thoughts. Her maid-of-honour, Hermione Granger had just entered the room. Hermione gasped and squealed enthusiastically 

"You look beautiful!"

Ginny smiled sheepishly at her and turned back to the mirror. "Thanks" she said. 

Ginny did look beautiful. Her silky red hair was piled neatly on top of her head and she was wearing her Great-Auntie Muriel's Goblin-made tiara. Her dress was white and the sparkly skirt of it puffed out slightly. She was wearing white high heels but weren't visible below her dress. She had a necklace on, a sparkly necklace in the shape of a heart. She also had on Hermione's lucky bracelet. 

Just then, her other bridesmaids, Gabrielle Delacour and Angelina Johnson (her brother Fred's wife) entered the room. Their pale green dresses trailed behind them. 

"Ginny, your dad will be here any minute. The wedding's about to start" Angelina said. Ginny's stomach did a somersault. 

"Good lord" she whispered. Angelina and Gabrielle left the room. 

"You'll be fine" Hermione said soothingly. "Trust me."

"Do I really deserve this Hermione?" Ginny said, finally voicing her worries.

"Deserve what?"

"To marry him!"

"Marry Harry?"

"No my Dad. Yes of course Harry!!"

"Of course you do!" Hermione said, sounding shocked. "Why on earth would you say that?!"

"It's just" Ginny said shuffling to a chair and sitting down. "The Boy Who Lived marrying me, a poor blood-traitor! It just doesn't seem right." she said sadly.

"Ginny" Hermione said quietly moving to sit on the arm of Ginny's chair. "Look at me."

Ginny obeyed and stared into Hermione's soft brown eyes.

"You _do_ deserve this. You deserve everything good that's happening. You and Harry have been through so much and yet you still made it here. You love him and he loves you! So what, he's the guy who finished Voldemort…" Ginny winced at the name, even after all this time.

"…he loves you! That's all that matters!" Hermione continued. 

"But…" Ginny started.

"NO! No buts!" Hermione said sternly. "You'll be fine."

Just then the door opened again. This time it was Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father who entered. 

"Come on Gin. The weddings started." he said. 

"Thanks Dad." Hermione nudged her slightly towards her waiting father. She mouthed the words 'Go on' and Ginny linked her fathers arm. 

The music started. Ginny and Mr Weasley started walking up the aisle. The crowd stood up, and started "oohing" and "ahhing" Ginny looked around at the crowd. Fleur Delacour-Weasley and her husband and Ginny's brother Bill beamed as she passed them. Luna Lovegood, Harry and Ginny's best friend smiled and waved enthusiastically. Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah Abbot, two more of their friends, grinned. Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, and his grandmother Andromeda laughed happily as she passed. Her mother Molly cried silently into a handkerchief. Mr Weasley beamed- he was obviously happy and felt Ginny could have chosen no one better to marry. Harry's best man Ron was Ginny's brother and he grinned as she approached. Harry silently mouthed the word 'wow' as Ginny joined him. Hermione beamed. The wizard vicar began talking, asking for anyone who objected to 'speak now or forever hold their peace', babbled about staying with each other for life and other things Ginny didn't catch. She was staring at Harry, her handsome, _very soon to be husband. He stared right back, taking in Ginny's breathtaking beauty. _

_The wizard told them to recite their vows. Harry went first and said _

"_Ginny, you know I love you. I was born to love you. I couldn't be happier I made it here with someone as simple, but beautiful as you. We've been through a lot since we met. But it was all worth it. We made it, we're nearly there. I am the happiest man on earth right now, standing here with you."_

_Ginny blushed but beamed at him. Now it was her turn:_

"_Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived. The wizarding worlds sees you as a hero. I see you from the inside. When I look at you, I don't see your scar, I see your heart. A heart that warmed to me, accepted me. I'm thrilled to be becoming your wife. Harry James Potter, I give myself to you. I am all yours."_

_Mrs Weasley sobbed harder into her hankie. The vicar was now saying:_

"_Harry James Potter, do you take Ginny Weasley, to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do"_

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take Harry Potter, to be your lawful wedded husband?" She took a deep breath, stared into Harry's bright green eyes and said _

"_I do"_

"_You may now kiss the bride." Harry scooped Ginny into his arms and, grinning planted a kiss on her waiting lips._

_The crowd cheered, laughed, beamed, whooped, smiled, and took pictures of the newly weds. Harry led Ginny back down the aisle and, when safely back in Ginny's bedroom, he said "we did it Gin!"_

_She kissed him softly and whispered "yeah, we did."_


End file.
